A compound-type ophthalmology apparatus including a first measurer set at a first setting working distance and a second measurer set at a second setting working distance shorter than the first setting working distance is proposed (for example, Patent Literature 1). The ophthalmology apparatus includes an intraocular pressure measurement device as the second measurer in which the second setting working distance has a very small value and a separate eye characteristic measurement device as the first measurer in which the first setting working distance has a relatively large value. In the ophthalmology apparatus, various measurements are executed by fitting a forehead of the subject to a forehead support to fix the face, that is, an inspected eye of the subject and by moving the first measurer or the second measurer to a position where measurement is adequately executed.
Here, in the compound-type ophthalmology apparatus as described above, there is an apparatus having a configuration in which the second measurer is integrally provided above the first measurer and the first measurer and the second measurer can be moved while maintaining a positional relationship therebetween. In such a compound-type ophthalmology apparatus, it is considered that the second measurer is configured to locate in front of the first measurer, that is, protrude to a subject side. This is because the arrangement makes it possible to prevent the first measurer from being in contact with the nose or mouth of the subject, or from giving an obstructive feeling to the subject even if there is no contact, when measuring the inspected eye by use of the second measurer which is upward positioned.